Paper rolls, such as toilet paper rolls and paper towel rolls, are usually purchased in packages containing multiple rolls. In order to maximize the counter top space available in the household, most often these rolls are stored out of sight in storage closets. However, this practice is problematic, particularly in the case of toilet paper rolls, because a fresh toilet paper roll may not be readily available to the individual faced with the unfortunate occurrence of an empty paper roll.
Numerous attempts have been made at providing paper roll dispensers which store the paper rolls in a container for dispensation as needed. Most often, the rolls are retained in an upright container having a stop means, and are dispensed through an opening at the bottom of the container. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,651 to Gauper teaches a toilet tissue holding and dispensing apparatus comprising an elongated hollow housing 10 including a body portion 11 having a rear surface adapted to be secured to a wall. The body portion 11 has a generally rectangularly-shaped cross-section, and generally semi-circular lower sides provided with a plurality of horizontally-oriented rollers 15. A stop means 25 is provided comprising a generally arcuate-shaped member 31 whose ends extend through a longitudinally-extending slot 26 formed in the front wall of the body portion 11. The arcuate member 31 is coupled to a generally horizontally-extending arm 28, and is biased for movement about the longitudinal axis of the arm 28 through a torsion spring 30.
In operation, paper rolls 14 are inserted into the housing 10 through an opening 13 provided in the upper portion thereof, with the longitudinal axis of the rolls 14 horizontally oriented. Downward vertical movement of the lowermost roll 14 is prevented by the lower end of the arcuate member 31 engaging the lowermost roll 14. The arm 28 is then pivoted so that the lower end of the arcuate member 31 is disengaged from the lowermost roll 14. The lowermost roll 14 then drops onto the rollers 15, the tissue wound around the lowermost roll 14 being accessible through an opening 40 in the housing 10. Simultaneously, the upper end of the arcuate member 31 engages the next roll 14, thereby preventing downward vertical movement of the next roll 14. The arm 28 is then allowed to pivot back to the normal position by action of a torsion spring 30, whereupon the upper end of the arcuate member 31 becomes disengaged from the next roll 14. The next roll 14 then falls downwardly into engagement with the lower end of the arcuate member 31. However, as the rolls 14 fall a distance before being stopped by the ends of the arcuate member 31, the tissue wound around the roll 14 can be damaged by the ends of the arcuate member 31.
Wormly, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,042, teaches a toilet paper container and dispenser 10 in which the paper rolls are retained in an upright container with the longitudinal axes of the rolls being vertically oriented, rather than horizontally oriented as in Gauper. The dispenser 10 includes an upright enclosure 12 having a generally rectangular horizontal cross-section, a generally vertical back wall 15 adapted for securement to a supporting surface, a generally vertical front wall 30, and generally vertical side walls 31 coupled to the front wall 30 through front corners 32, 33 of increasing chamfer in the downward direction. An elongate roll guide 60 is disposed centrally within the enclosure 12, and includes a generally upright portion 61, a generally upright dispensing portion 62 extending downwardly therefrom, a lateral extension 76 extending between the lower end of the dispensing portion 62 and the supporting wall, and a pair of oblique spring fingers 65, 66 provided on opposite sides of the roll guide 60, adjacent the lower end of the enclosure 12. The upper end of the roll guide 60 is secured to a lid 45 which encloses the upper end of the enclosure 12. The roll guide 60 is bent obliquely forwardly at the lower end of the enclosure 12 such that the upright portion 61 is located closer to the supporting surface than is the dispensing portion 62.
In operation, paper rolls are inserted into the enclosure 12 with the roll guide 60 passing through the tubular core of the paper rolls. Since the upright portion 61 is located closer to the supporting surface than is the dispensing portion 62, the paper rolls stored in the enclosure 12 become oblately compressed, thereby preventing downward movement of the rolls. Downward movement is also resisted by the spring fingers 65, 66. The lowermost roll is positioned on the dispensing portion 62, supported by the lateral extension 76, thereby allowing the lowermost roll to rotate freely while dispensing paper sheets. When the lowermost roll is exhausted, the roll is torn from the roll guide 60, and the next lower roll pulled downwardly past the spring fingers 65, 66 into the dispensing position.
Numerous disadvantages are apparent with the Wormly dispenser. First, as downward movement of the stored rolls is resisted by the spring fingers 65, 66, the rolls may become damaged when pulled into the dispensing position. Second, if the rolls are oblately compressed for prolonged periods of time, the rolls may never fully return to their cylindrical shape when pulled into the dispensing position. Third, the ease with which the enclosure 12 may be refilled with paper rolls is limited by the need to secure the upper end of the roll guide 60 to the lid 45.
Francis, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,075 teaches a toilet paper dispenser which eliminates the need for a centrally positioned roll guide. The dispenser comprises a vertical-oriented open-ended cylindrical tube 20 mounted on the back wall 3 of a cabinet, with the bottom end of the tube 20 located at distance above the bottom wall 6 of the cabinet greater than the height of a roll of paper. The tube 20 is provided with a horizontal slot 24 disposed near the bottom of the tube 20 at a height that intersects the roll of paper immediately above the lowest roll in the tube. A spigot 23 projects upwardly from the bottom wall 6, and is centred in relation to the open end of the tube 20. A horizontal lever 35 is pivotally coupled to the cabinet to marginally clear the bottom end of the tube 20, and is biased towards the back wall 3 through a spring 38. A horizontal lever 25 is also pivotally coupled to the cabinet, and includes a vertical arm 28 for engaging the lever 35. A horizontal lever 45 is pivotally coupled to the cabinet at the level of the horizontal slot 24, and is biased towards the back wall 3 through a spring 48. A spiral spring 50 is connected between the lever 35 and the lever 45 to transfer movement between the two levers.
In operation, the tube 20 contains several rolls of paper, each roll being disposed with its longitudinal axis parallel to the longitudinal axis of the tube 20. The lead roll is situated over the spigot 23 to allow the roll to rotate freely while dispensing paper sheets. The next roll is positioned in the tube 20, with downward movement of the roll being prevented by the lever 35. When the lead roll is exhausted, its core is torn away from the spigot 23. Lever 25 is pulled so as to engage lever 35 with arm 28. Lever 45 enters the horizontal slot 24, due to the transmitting action of the spiral spring 50, and bears against the roll situated above the next roll. Simultaneously, lever 35 is rotated away from the bottom opening of the tube 20, allowing the next roll to drop onto the spigot 23. Lever 25 is then released, causing levers 35 and 45 to return to their original positions, and allowing a fresh roll of paper to drop down against the lever 35. Although it appears that the Francis dispenser would not damage the paper rolls upon dispensation, the requirement of the plurality of levers and springs renders the dispenser expensive and difficult to manufacture.
Accordingly, there remains the need for a paper roll dispenser which will not damage the paper rolls upon dispensation, and which is inexpensive and simple to manufacture.